Undine
|Name (Kanji) = |Name (Romaji) = Mizuyō (Undīne) |Gender = Female |Classification = Automaton |Classification 2 = Mythical Class |Puppeteer = Gray-haired Boy |Magic Circuit = Unnamed |Ability Name = |Suiryū Yari)}} |Ability Name 2 = |Ability Name 3 = |Light Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 3 |Anime = Episode 1 |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} |Mizuyō (Undīne)|lit. "Water Sprite"}} is the automaton of Gray-haired Boy. She is the 47th, or the last, victim of Cannibal Candy. Etymology Name Undine is from the word, , a group of water in the works of , which are equivalent to the of , that comes from the word, unda, meaning "wave", and the Latin suffix, -ine, meaning "of or pertaining to". It is not the true name of Undine. Appearance Undine has an undine-like form. She has long straight light blue hair extending to her hips. Undine has a light blue face that has a silver ornament-like detail on her forehead and a light blue body that has a silver ring on each of her shoulders, green-blue scales below each of the silver rings on her arms, on her bust and by each side of her waist, hands, with pectoral fins, and silver rings on each of her thighs. She is enveloped with water that makes her semi-transparent. In the manga, Undine has an undine-like form. She has long straight hair extending to her hips, with bangs parted from her right, and has fin ears. Undine wears a trimmed sleeveless robe dress, with its strap tied at its left side part by her waist. Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" During a lunch break, on Main Street, as Charlotte and Raishin were about to begin their battle, the Ten Benchwarmers, hiding from within the crowd of students, began their move. Morning Star Wielder, Armored Knight, Barefooted Girl, Six-legged Beast, Undine, Jack Frost, and Harpy attacked Sigmund successively, cornering him, and then Golem finally immobilizing him. Morning Star Wielder attacked him again, but Yaya caught her iron ball before it hit him. Ten Benchwarmers' Leader then stepped out amidst the crowd of students and offered Raishin a proposal, but Raishin swiftly refused and then commanded Yaya to attack.Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 01 Chapter 1 Part 3 Yaya kicked Golem away, enabling Sigmund to move freely again. Dark Brown-haired Boy then had Witch ambush attack Raishin, but Yaya had covered him, both appearing completely unharmed. Raishin commanded Yaya and she then burst forward and kicked Witch’s jaw. Ten Benchwarmer Leader, becoming desperate, commanded his group to attack Raishin instead. Armored Knight and Golem attacked Raishin, but Raishin dodged their attacks. Yaya then kicked Golem, causing it to crash into Armored Knight. She dashed into the Ten Benchwarmers' midst, and together with Raishin, attacked their automata in Conjunction Battle Formation. Charlotte then had Sigmund launch Luster Cannon, hitting the Ten Benchwarmers' automata. The Ten Benchwarmers, defeated, retrieved their automata and scurried away.Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 01 Chapter 1 Part 4 Other Appearances Video Game Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Facing "Burnt Red" Magic Circuit Unnamed Undine's magic circuit allows Undine to produce and release sparkling water that can be turned into shots or waves or to turn her whole body into water. * |Suiryū Yari)}}: Undine can fire spear-like jet shots at her target. The spear-like jet shots can be fired into one or more simultaneous shots like an arrow. * : In the anime, Undine can release huge waves at her target. * : Undine, as a defense when attacked, can turn her whole body into a volume of water, evading the attack and or scatter to form back at a different location. References Category:Automatons Category:Mythical Class